The new cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program under the direction of the inventor, Kanchana Khemakongkanond, a citizen of Thailand. The objective of the breeding program was to produce plants of Dischidia suitable for commercial pot plant production. The new variety is the result of a crossing between the seed parent, an unnamed plant of the species Dischidia pectinoides and the pollen parent, an unnamed plant of the species, Dischidia playphylla. The new variety was discovered during 2007 by the inventor in a commercial greenhouse, in Chonburi, Thailand.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SUPHA08’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in Chonbury , Thailand and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through successive generations.